On Our Own
by Myshawolf
Summary: Three friends open a restaurant open on Beeker Street and asks for help for the friends, neighbors, and local superheros.


Hi! It's me, Myshawolf. This is my first TMNT fic and it's an author fic as well. It should be fun. (My original idea flopped as I tried to flesh out the plot) Any how. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully more shall follow.  
  
On Our Own ...Finally! Chapter 1- The Decision  
  
Myshawolf stared at the audience sitting from the stage. As she moved, she kicked up a storm of dust that had settled over the years. In her mind, thoughts and ideas were already turning. Two young men joined on the stage. The Premier smiled widely as he too saw the potential in the old theater. Shaggy Chef could almost smell the food he would be creating here. The three friends exchanged a look that said one thing, Perfect.  
  
"I'll put down the down payment." Myshawolf suggested.  
  
"Good, I'll file for the permits we will need." The Premier mused.  
  
"We are going to need help getting this place in shape." Shaggy mused as he walked around the stage, "Lots of help."  
  
"Anime Freak will be in town." The Premier remembered as he furrowed his brow.  
  
"That's only one person." Shaggy pointed.  
  
"I know some people who would be willingly to help us. I'll email them when we get back to the hotel." Mysha smiled.  
  
Shaggy pumped his fist in the air, "I can't believe we are finally going to do it."  
  
"Our own restaurant." The three cheered.  
  
April was trying to enter her apartment, when she spotted the three adults exit the old theater with the real estate agent. She stared at them as she tried to make out what they were saying. The girl looked very familiar to April. April tried to place where she spotted her before. She nearly jumped when the three newcomers shouted Deal and shook the agent's hand. April smiled to herself. It seems she was getting new neighbors. Wait until Casey found out.  
  
Donatello was walking below Beeker Street. He was carrying pizza for his brothers. He couldn't believe he lost the coin toss to Michelangelo. Granted Michelangelo looked crestfallen about not going to get the pizza, but Donatello had a feeling it was a ruse since Mikey was trying to sneak into Donnie's lab for the past week. Donnie hoped nothing was out of place for his little bro's sake.  
  
As he passed the old theater, he heard a group of voices arguing. Donnie stopped himself in case some intervention was needed. As he listened he realized that the arguing was over the price of the theater. Who would be interested in that old building? He jumped when three of the voices screamed 'Deal!!' He glared at the grate above his head, as he picked up the dropped Pizzas. After a quick once-over, He determined that the pizzas weren't ruined. He picked them up and hurried down the sewer. He had some news that his brother's would be interested in.  
  
Myshawolf triumphantly hit the send button on her email that night. Shaggy was at the desk making a list of all the things that they would need. The Premier was fleshing out all the details of what they would need staffing wise.  
  
"I sent it. I just hope that they will come." Mysha smiled.  
  
"I'm sure they will. After all, by the time they come we should at least have the back area be somewhat livable. Who can pass up a chance to visit New York City and a chance to see their heroes." The Premier pointed out.  
  
"If they are real." Shaggy snorted.  
  
"Says the man who still believes the sewers have alligators in them." Myshawolf teased.  
  
"Why not Turtles as well?" The Premier asked.  
  
"Because the alligators would eat them." Shaggy stated matter of factly.  
  
"Right, alligators are going to mess with mutated turtles who know ninjitsu." Mysha rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hate to say it, but Mysha has a better case. Besides she met them." Premier shrugged as Mysha raspberried her cousin. Shaggy stuck his tongue out too.  
  
"I still don't believe in them."  
  
"You better keep that opinion to yourself when my friends arrive." Mysha warned as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey! Anyone who wants in, let me know in your review. Yes, this is going to be an author fic, hopefully with a plot. Also in your review or in an email to me let me know the following: Your age or proximate estimate of such. (I will accept teenage, young adult, easily impressible child.) Favorite Turtle Where you love to go in NYC. Favorite music genre, food and clothing. One song you would love to sing to. (TMNT songs are already included) And one job in a club you would mind having for one night.  
  
If you want to included you personality, that's cool. I hope to hear from you soon. 


End file.
